Amor
by M.Bidden
Summary: El preludio de la navidad y la simpleza que tiene el amor para hilvanar un trio de historias que se tocan sin acercarse las unas a las otras. Eso es el amor. Fic para el reto del foro de Resident Evil: Behind the Horror, perteneciente al amigo secreto IGNIZ SOLAE


**Este fic forma parte del reto del amigo secreto del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror y va para IGNIZ SOLAE.**

**Espero de corazón que te guste.**

**Amor**

Chris no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

Para comenzar no estaba muy seguro ni de porqué estaba ahí parado. Una buena razón, en primer lugar, sería que aquel era el departamento de Jill Valentine. Su novia desde hacía unos cinco años hasta ahora, pero ya no estaba muy seguro de si ese adjetivo seguiría aplicando a aquella mujer de aproximadamente un metro con setenta de estatura, ojos celestes, cabello castaño y piel tan clara, que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Frágil, débil, necesitada…

Pero Chris ahora se pregunta si el débil en todo caso no sería él

¿Incrédulo, soberbio, prepotente?... muchas cosas se podrían decir de él, y muchas de esas cosas en realidad no importaban, ni importarían, porque a final de cuentas nadie podría hacerle tanto daño como el que él mismo se produciría al final de la tertulia interna que sostenía consigo mismo en ese momento. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que los corazones rotos existían, y que el amor, era un concepto tan voluble como una mota de polvo en medio de un torbellino.

Era muy sencillo pensar en eso, cuando la mujer a la que estuviste acostumbrado por casi veinte años, y que había estado relacionada contigo por alrededor de media década. Tiempo durante el cual, tanto ella como el mismo Chris, habían discutido en más de una ocasión la posibilidad de casarse y tener descendencia. Era bastante fácil pensar en todo aquello, cuando Jill Valentine parecía querer tragarse a Piers Nivans a besos y mordiscos. Como si fuera una especie de zombi apapachador. Aquello último le produjo un cosquilleo leve y bastante incómodo al Capitán Redfield. Incómodo, por el hecho de que le había producido cierta gracia pensar de esa manera, y le parecía un insulto a sí mismo tomarse una situación como esta en broma.

Así que, con la misma disposición con la que se atrevió a encarar una hipotética respuesta de Jill, cuando este tomase la pequeña caja de terciopelo en donde estaba contenida una perla, tal cual como la esfera que contienen las ostras. Un anillo de reluciente y perenne brillo, con una gema preciosa que encandilaba con la intensidad de mil soles, o al menos eso era lo que la dependienta se había encargado de hacerle creer a Chris. Era un rubí, una joya de color rojo sangre, rojo intenso como la muerte. Como seguramente estaba su corazón, que bombeaba sangre haciéndose el indiferente. Chris sabía, que no era de ese corazón de quién él estaba hablando. Era otro que estaba en alguna parte de su cerebro, y estaba agazapado en algún rincón. De repente, sintiéndose muy viejo, muy solo y muy ebrio. Como si hubiese estado milenios sin bañarse.

Se sentía sucio. Solo de recordar a Piers colocando las manos de forma tan lujuriosa, en donde él alguna vez estuvo, por no decir en muchas y muy variadas ocasiones, cuando hacía el amor con Jill. Solo de pensar en eso, un tornado de emociones convulsas se apoderaban de él, y se sentía en la obligación de alejarlas de un manotazo. Como si fuesen cuervos asesinos reclamando algún tipo de carroña, y no podía culpar a sus miedos e inquietudes de pensar y actuar de esa manera. Después de todo, entre un pedazo de carne maloliente que apenas y está tirado contra el suelo esperando a ser devorado, y él, no había mucha diferencia.

Así que se dio la media vuelta, cuestionando de manera muy venenosa por qué Jill desearía tener una ventana que diera directamente con el pasillo del apartamento, como si tuviera un paisaje muy agradable a través del mismo. Lo importante de todo esto, es que llamara la atención lo menos posible, y para eso, lo mejor sería tomar las escaleras.

Así lo hizo, con el recuerdo tan vívido en él, como si nunca se hubiese despegado del rellano del segundo piso de los apartamentos Golden Garden en New York. Conjunto residencial perteneciente a la calle Broad, que no estaba seguro si en algún momento volvería a visitar.

Y para colmo de males, era Navidad, y había rechazado pasar las fiestas con su hermana Claire y con Sherry, por tener un compromiso muy importante con Jill. Pero por suerte, había prometido estar en Baltimore para año nuevo.

O al menos eso creía.

-Vaya fiasco.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al portón que daba acceso a la calle. No era una calle idílica para personas que estaban atravesando ropturas amorosas. La gente caminaba con indiferencia, la afluencia de automóviles no era ni mayor ni menor a la de días comunes y corrientes y las farolas de luz permanecían tan indiferentes e inquebrantables como siempre. Todo estaba, como si nada hubiese pasado, y de cierta forma así había sido.

¿Por qué tenía que importarle al maldito día a día de New York, que Chris Redfield se acabase de convertir oficialmente en la persona más infeliz de todo el planeta? Él y otro millón de pelagatos, seguramente. O quizás más. La vida podía ser una verdadera desquiciada a veces.

Pero esto no era culpa de la vida… no señor, claro que no lo era.

Era culpa de la indiferencia.

El amor, siempre era indiferente.

.

.

.

Por suerte para Chris, Leon S. Kennedy estaba en New York pasando de visita a casa de su hermana Casandra. Para esas fechas, el mejor amigo de su hermana y gran colega suyo, pasaba de las misiones exóticas y de estirpe inglesa con connotaciones sexuales, para darse el placer de compartir un plácido momento en compañía de la única familia auténtica que le quedaba, conformada por su hermana, su cuñado, sus sobrinos y algunos tíos. Unos cercanos, y otros no tanto.

Por alguna razón, a Chris le animaba mucho hablar con Leon. Lo consideraba una persona que estaba a la altura de casi cualquier circunstancia, y alguien que había asimilado de manera prematura, pero muy acertada, todos los horrores que tuvo que vivir en Racoon City, algo de lo que él realmente no podía hablar, pues su rango de experiencia solo se limitaba a la Mansión Spencer, pero considerando que tanto él, como el Equipo Bravo, habían propiciado los reportes policiales que constaban como la génesis de la lucha bioterrorista, supuso que podía darse algo de crédito y respeto, antes de comenzar a despotricar también en contra de su credibilidad y méritos como agente y oficial.

A él le bastaría con entablar una charla con Leon. Él lo escucharía, y aunque no eran amigos per-sé, sabía que podía confiar en él.

Chris creía, que a todo se le debía de sacar un lado positivo, y una posible amistad con Leon, podía ser el lado positivo de todo esto. Después de todo, de todos los hombres en los que Claire estuvo medianamente interesada en algún momento, Leon, era por lejos, el más capacitado para hacerse cargo del bienestar de Claire y Chris se lo había hecho saber en varias ocasiones. Inclusive evadiendo el argumento de la presencia de Ada Wong en la vida del Agente Kennedy.

La razón de Chris para afirmar esto, era más una corazonada que una teoría con un fundamento lógico.

_-"Dudo mucho que Leon y Ada puedan llegar a algo en algún momento. Simplemente no son compatibles"._

¿Pero qué sabía él? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso con tanta prepotencia y petulancia? Cómo si se tratara del Dr. Corazón, ¿Qué acaso él mismo no había sido la persona a la que le habían quebrado la voluntad de amar hacía tan solo treinta minutos? ¿Cómo podía afirmar de forma tan convincente que Leon y Ada jamás estarían juntos, si tan siquiera se había tomado la molestia de conocer a Ada más de cinco minutos en persona? No solo eso, como podía estar tan seguro, si ni siquiera había visto a la auténtica Ada Wong en persona, sino a un clon, y más allá de eso, no era consciente de los momentos íntimos y personales que ella y Leon habían compartido en celoso secreto.

La respuesta era intuición. Intuición masculina. Fuerte y poderosa intuición masculina.

La misma que lo hacía observar con atención a aquella mujer de suéter y bufanda de color rojo carmín, que permanecía petrificada delante del pórtico de la residencia de la hermana de Leon S. Kennedy.

¿Por qué aquello le parecía tan familiar?

Pero Chris no se refería a la persona que estaba de pie en ese lugar. Sabía que se trataba de Ada Wong, y francamente, le importaba un bledo si era ella. Sabía que tenía la obligación de arrestarla tan pronto como la divisara en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Pero que le partiese un rayo si no lo hacía. No estaba ni de ánimos, ni tampoco tenía argumentos para hacerlo. Para comenzar, era una de esas poquísimas noches en que salía a la calle sin su placa de agente en el bolsillo, ni un conjunto de esposas, o tan siquiera una pistola de bolsillo o un cuchillo de combate. Estaba a merced de la voluntad de cualquier ladrón y rufián, y para terminar, si la agencia se llegaba a enterar de que había visto a Ada Wong, pulular por un vecindario y él ni siquiera se había dignado a intentar aprenderla, lo más seguro sería que lo rebajaran, aunque Chris prefería que lo despidiesen y que le diesen una sepultura a unos quince metros bajo tierra, para asegurarse de que jamás podría poner un pie en la B.S.A.A.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le hacía permanecer ahí, observando a la mujer de rasgos orientales, tan finos como los de una diosa de origen Afroditico y tan estoica como la primera fémina que hubiese pisado este planeta en algún momento. Era la singularidad, la relatividad y la similaridad de las circunstancias. Un deja vú muy extraño y curioso. Algo así como una epifanía, y una no muy larga, pues había ocurrido hacía tan solo treinta minutos.

Sin ver de cerca a Ada Wong, pudo darse cuenta que aquella mujer estaba pasando por la misma triste situación de él, y quizás se lo merecía. Quizás Ada había hecho esperar tanto a Leon por algo serio, o al menos algo… lo que fuera, que a la final, Leon terminó mandando al garete su paciencia y su amor eterno, y prefirió irse por algo más estable, más directo y más sano.

Solo había un par de autos en la residencia de Casandra Kennedy. Uno de ellos, un convertible rojo. Un Ferrari, de la línea del 98, y que al parecer pertenecía a Ada, pues estaba aparcado frente a la casa del vecino, y no concretamente frente a la casa de la hermana de Leon, y el otro, era el coche de Leon. Por ningún lado se veía la presencia de la susodicha Casandra ni de ninguna otra persona que pudiese conformar el círculo familiar del agente Kennedy ni alguno de sus allegados.

Así que podía concluir dos cosas, la primera, Leon estaba solo en la casa con otra persona, y la segunda, Ada estaba petrificada tal cual como un monolito, frente a esa misma casa donde quizás, la realidad sería tan cruel, que hasta Leon estaría fornicando como un adolescente en celo, y su silueta sinuosa y despiadada, se observaría en conjunto con la de su amante, entregarse a la locura y a la lujuria, mientras que Ada y el resto de su feminidad, se quedarían atragantadas en una tundra helada, que podría arreciar e incrementar y terminar por convertirla a ella y a sus intenciones en un muñeco de nieve que la gente llegaría a pasar desapercibido.

Chris se acercó de forma discreta, pero era fácil percibirlo aunque fuese por el rabillo del ojo, pero Ada no lo notó, o al menos eso fue lo que Chris creyó. En este tipo de situaciones, él tenía dos opciones. O alejarse como si nada hubiese pasado, o al menos hacer constar de su presencia. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran indiferentes, pero debían ejecutarse. Al menos eso tenía que hacerse.

La verdadera intención de Chris, era observar muy de cerca y cerciorarse de que Ada no tuviese una visión infrarroja ni nada por el estilo, o de lo contrario, empezaría a creer que la espía estaría congelada de los nervios, aunque lo dudaba bastante.

Terminó por acercarse y descubrió que se trataba un poco de lo primero. El hombre que estaba en reflejo contra las persianas del mueble de la sala, era o debía de ser Leon. Había una figura femenina sobre él o eso parecía ser. Chris no sabía si estaban pasando un buen o un mal rato, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que al parecer, importaba más que nada en el mundo.

Poco sabía Chris que aquella persona era Helena Harper, cuyo Mustang del milenio, estaba estacionado un par de casas atrás de la residencia de Casandra Kennedy. La pobre hermana de Leon, y su hogar, se habían convertido en el epicentro de buena parte de los desastres amorosos de toda New York. Chris no sabía cuánto tiempo habrían estado frecuentándose esos dos, y francamente no le interesaba. No sabía si aquello le generaba o no alguna clase de simpatía, y tampoco estaba seguro de cuanto lo lamentaba por Ada. No se sentía en la obligación de sentirlo por ella, pues francamente estaba en la misma posición que la espía, pero no pudo negarse a fraternizarse con ella. No a eso…

-Señorita Wong…

-Buenas noches, Capitán Redfield – Chris asintió ante el saludo. Al menos su sentido de la alerta permanecía intacto. Estaba seguro, de que si Ada lo hubiese percibido como una amenaza, hubiese reaccionado bastante tiempo atrás – Empezaba a preocuparme que no se dispusiera a saludarme.

-Se me ocurrió que no sería lo más apropiado en este momento, dado las circunstancias.

-No está muy alejado de la realidad – Repuso ella con voz suave y llana. Sin dejarse llevar por la realidad que azotaba su pecho, ni quebrantar la falsa sonrisa que adornaba su semblante. Debía permanecer reacia y estoica a los estímulos externos, o al menos fingir que no se derrumbaba. Tenía las manos sumergidas dentro de los enormes bolsillos de su polera color carmín y su bufanda casi le llegaba a la comisura de los labios. Era suficiente para mantener atento a cualquier hombre. Incluyendo a Chris.

En situaciones como esta, a las cuales ella no estaba muy acostumbrada, hubiera preferido retirarse con un saludo llano y un final abierto, y contemplar el amanecer sola. En la comodidad de un fino cuarto de algún hotel de lujo, en donde ella y una buena tina de espuma pudieran estar en conexión con su meditación.

Pero Chris Redfield era alguien a quién francamente no esperaba encontrarse. Empezó a cuestionarse internamente, pues estaba segura de haber tapado muy bien sus huellas.

-Sé que no me concierne, pero puedo saber, ¿A qué debes tu visita a este lugar?

-No me parece el mejor momento para hablar de eso.

-Ya veo – Ada lo observó de reojo, con una sonrisa pícara y atrevida en el rostro, como si acabara de intuir lo que Chris no había querido decir – No sabía que tú y Leon eran tan amigos.

-No lo somos – Agregó Chris – Al menos no esta noche, ¿Hay algún sitio al que pueda acompañarte?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ada, pero no de una manera poco grata, por el contrario, era una de esas cosas que te mueve el piso, que te saca de concentración, y ella agradeció eso.

En momentos como ese, lo que uno más necesita, es algo tan fuerte, tan impactante, que te haga olvidarlo todo y concentrarte en lo más importante.

-¿Capitán Redfield?

-No me malentiendas – Dispuso a decir él. De pronto, a Ada empezaba a agradarle, el tono serio y directo de Chris. Se veía que de buenas a primeras, no era una persona que fuera con indirectas ante la gente, pero no por eso era un cascarrabias o una mala persona – Se trata de un impulso, de un sentido de complacencia para conmigo mismo. Tú y yo ahora mismo estamos en la misma posición, y no me parece buena idea que regreses sola.

-Quizás no deseé regresar. Es posible que no tenga a donde ir.

-De cualquier manera, me ofrezco – Reiteró Chris, siempre buscando hace énfasis en no sonar como un acosador, un necio o un desesperado – Siempre y cuando no te moleste, por supuesto.

-Eres un sujeto de mente corta, ¿No es así Chris?

Ella misma se sorprendía de lo fácil que le podía ser superar, o pretender que nada estaba pasando y olvidarse, por momentos, que su estómago era un campo de pruebas nucleares. No sabía si estaban detonando o no bombas aún, pero sabía que mientras estuviese con Chris, no le importaba.

-Soy lo que necesito ser, Ada.

-¿Y qué deseas ser ahora?

Chris miró hacia un costado. Meditaba la respuesta. Buscaba ser filosófico, pero al mismo tiempo, mantenerse en su línea.

-Deseó ser la persona que evite que tomes ese lindo convertible y lo estampes contra la ventana.

.

.

.

Sin que Ada y Chris lo supiesen, Helena Harper y Leon S. Kennedy habían terminado de tener sexo.

Se habían estado frecuentando desde hacía semanas, pero habían acordado no verse en navidad, o al menos, no en fechas en donde lo suyo, pudiese ser expuesto tan fácilmente como si estuviesen fornicando en medio de un parque al mediodía.

Sin embargo no se habían podido resistir, y es que existía esa tensión entre ellos. Esa atracción.

Era algo innegable, algo que no se podía contener ni retener, era química pura, por decirlo de alguna manera. Él era el amor platónico por excelencia de la agencia, y ella, la persona que por pura casualidad coincidió con él en una misión a escala internacional que por poco les costó la vida.

La atracción entre ellos era como un circuito eléctrico. Un par de corrientes que transcurren dichoso circuito sin cansarse, sin encontrar una resistencia lo suficientemente potente como para disminuir por completo su andar. Ellos simplemente se gustaban, y aunque en un principio habían mantenido un acuerdo de no llegar más lejos, estaban de acuerdo en una cosa.

Querían llegar más allá.

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasará con Chris? – Preguntó Jill. Ella aún estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Piers. Él, como todo buen compañero, acariciaba su cabello y contemplaba el techo, buscando la seguridad y la tranquilidad que deseaba transmitirle a ella. Sin saber si la había encontrado o si la encontraría, pero consciente de que al menos, debía pretender que lo hacía.

-Nada bueno, seguramente – Dijo él, pero a pesar de que esto pudiese considerarse un acto de cobardía, Piers Nivans no estaba dispuesto a simplemente dejar que sus encuentros con Jill se quedaran en solo eso. Encuentros. Él quería llegar más lejos, él ya no era un niño ni un adolescente, y no estaba jugando al adolescente prematuro con la agente Valentine.

Él deseaba llegar más allá.

-¿Entonces? – Cuestionó ella.

-Nada bueno ha pasado nunca en nombre del amor.

.

.

.

Por algún motivo, tanto Ada como Chris llegaron a una banca en una laguna aledaña a Central Park, en donde un coro de niños cantaba villancicos desinteresadamente. Aquello era lo que precisamente había ganado su atención, y por eso decidieron quedarse ahí. No sin antes pasar por una cafetería para comprar una caja de dulces y así detener los rugidos del estómago de Ada.

La gente pasaba, observaba el coro y seguían de largo, otros cuantos se quedaban, y al rato continuaban con su camino, pero el vaivén natural de las personas, hacía que el terreno no estuviese parcialmente ocupado solo por los niños y la pareja.

Ada y Chris se manejaban con naturalidad por la vida, y esta situación no era ajena a eso. No sentían incomodidad, ni tensión, ni nada por el estilo. Se entendían por estar en sintonía con su situación.

Estaban conscientes de que era posible que después de esa noche, más nunca volviesen a verse o a tratarse de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese así. De que llegasen más lejos.

Podía decirse que por eso estaban ahí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Chris?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá mañana?

Chris no despegó la mirada del frente, pero supo que Ada sonreía lacónicamente en la misma dirección en la que él había fijado su mirada, y aquello era solo un protector de cómo se sentía realmente en ese preciso instante. Él se movía con soltura, se apoyaba y se inclinaba cuando se sentaba. Ella por su parte permanecía erguida, cruzaba las piernas cuando tomaba asiento, y su bolso siempre permanecía sobre su regazo.

Chris supo, que cualquier respuesta que diese rebotaría como una pelota de plástico contra un muro de acero, y por eso prefirió dirigir su mano helada a la de ella que de no ser por el chispazo instantáneo, habría jurado que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Ada dirigió su mirada lentamente a aquel contacto y luego al semblante de Chris, que permanecía concentrado en la escena de los niños cantando. Ellos eran ajenos a la pareja, pero al mismo tiempo, formaban parte de ella.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, será maravillosa, porque habrá sido consecuencia de este momento.

Una lágrima solitaria surcó el rostro de Ada y fue como una ola en medio de una tormenta oceánica para Chris. Aquella gota hizo eco en su corazón y entonces se miraron.

-Feliz Navidad, Agente Redfield – Dijo abnegada en lágrimas.

-Feliz Navidad, Señorita Wong – Contestó él.

Sellaron la noche con un beso.

La noche, y el resto de sus vidas y de su amor.


End file.
